The Queen's Heart
by spfk12
Summary: Clarisse & Joseph are happily together but can something come between them to tear them apart? Mostly featuring Clarisse & Joseph but other characters thrown in too. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am just enjoying the characters already created. I don't own anything!

**THE QUEEN'S HEART**

Chapter 1

Truth be told, former Queen Clarisse of Genovia was tired and would have preferred to just curl up next to Joseph in bed with a good book. However, duty was calling yet again. Clarisse examined herself in the mirror and gave a satisfactory nod. The long, flowing dress that she had chosen to wear complemented her figure and indeed made her look feminine. The makeup, on the other hand, was giving her a bit more trouble. She was desperately trying to hide the dark smudges under her eyes and the paleness of her skin. "Now was not the time to be getting ill" Clarisse thought. There was still so much work to be done; Mia had only been crowned queen two weeks ago and there was adjustments going on for both of them. Lost in her own thoughts, Clarisse didn't even hear Joseph enter. She was startled when strong arms encircled her waist. Turning around, Clarisse smiled at her husband and said, "Oh Joseph, you gave me quite a start"!

_Joseph: "You look lovely tonight sweetheart"._

_Clarisse: "Thank you and you look rather dashing yourself"._

_Joseph (grinning): "We make quite a pair you and me"._

_Clarisse: "I'll only be a few more minutes and then we can be off"._

Only just a few weeks ago the couple had been married making them newlyweds. Due to the coronation's demanding schedule, they didn't have a chance at a real honeymoon and Clarisse had been working feverishly since. Tonight was just another example of the late night festivities and formal gatherings that had been running Clarisse around at a maddening pace. Joseph worried that Clarisse was taking too much on and was beginning to notice subtle differences in her energy levels. Oh sure, she still walked around completely poised, coiffed and made sure everything was in precise order but Joseph noticed the exhaustion that sometimes crept into her face. "If only Clarisse would slow down a bit", Joseph fretted. Mia was doing incredibly well as the new queen. She had opened the new children's shelter successfully and was on to a new project.

_Clarisse: "Joseph, penny for your thoughts"._

_Joseph: "Sorry, my dear. I was just thinking that it would be nice to maybe get away for a little while. After all, we didn't have a chance for our honeymoon"._

_Clarisse: "You know right now that's not possible Joseph. Mia is just starting out as queen and is still building up her relationships with the people of Genovia"._

_Joseph: "When will be a good time? There never seems to be a good time for simply just us. _

_Clarisse (exasperated): "Joseph, I don't think that this is the proper time for such a discussion"._

_Joseph (frustrated): "That's the problem. I married you, Clarisse, and I accept the fact that you have responsibilities, but you also have another role to play and that is my partner in this marriage". _

_Clarisse (tiredly): "Yes, I'm sorry that you are feeling left out and I promise to try to make more time for simply just us"._

_Joseph: "Not just for us, but for yourself as well. You have been running yourself ragged these past few weeks and it shows. Oh, don't worry! You look fine outwardly but I can see the toll it is taking on you physically and mentally. I'm concerned and I love you"._

_Clarisse: "Well, I think that we out to be going now"….._

_Joseph: "Clarisse, I'm serious about taking time for you. You deserve and need a break"._

Clarisse just shook her head in agreement and proceeded to head out of the room towards the main entrance. Hand in hand they walked out to the waiting car to take them to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Comments: Thanks for all the feedback! It encourages new writers...

Chapter 2

The party was already in full swing by the time Clarisse and Joseph had arrived. Lots of people were mingling both inside and outside on the beautiful grounds. After many hellos' and some small talk, Clarisse managed to escape away onto the terrace. She desperately needed a breath of fresh air. She felt clammy and out of sorts. Bringing a handkerchief to her face, she carefully dabbed at the perspiration at her brow. Suddenly someone was tapping her on the shoulder.

_Mia: Grandma what are you doing out here all alone?_

_Clarisse: Oh, I just needed some fresh air and I seemed to have lost Joseph in the process. How about you? Are you keeping up with all of the conversations?_

_Mia: I'm not sure if I am cut out for this sort of thing. All I can think at times is "Shut Up!"_

_Clarisse: Now sweetheart, you can always think that, just don't voice it out loud and I would agree with you that sometimes that thought has entered into my mind as well._

_Mia (grinning): I love you grandma! _

_Clarisse: You are doing a wonderful job in your new role. It will take some getting used to and you will make your own mistakes._

_Mia: I think it is about time that we found your husband and you took a twirl around the dance floor. A "wango" perhaps?_

_Clarisse (smiling and laughing): Great idea! _

Arm in arm the two headed inside to find Joseph. Clarisse was rewarded almost immediately upon entering. There was Joseph, her husband, listening politely to an animated Member of Parliament's story. Seeing that he was trapped, Clarisse strode up to the group and wrapped her arm around her husband, muttering some polite excuse.

_Clarisse: Well, my dear, I do believe you owe me. How about a dance?_

_Joseph: I thought you would never ask! That was rather painful my dear._

_Clarisse (amused): Let's give them something more fun to talk about. _

And so the couple moved gracefully around the dance floor. Hand in hand, they glided together in perfect rhythm. Eyes locked, hearts beating as one, Clarisse and Joseph danced the evening away.


End file.
